


Plot

by iskierka



Category: Try Seventeen
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	Plot

[1st Potential Lover: Come To Momma, Sweetheart]

When I look at him, all I see is a hot ass and a baby face and a young body I can pin under mine. Could teach him a thing or two. Oh yeah, I wanna teach him every little thing.

[2nd Potential Lover: You'd Love To Help Me With My Lines, I know]

He's funny, and shy. I think he wants me. 

Oh, yeah. He definitely wants me.

[3rd Potential Lover: Maybe Just A Photograph. It's Such A Funny Face.]

What a strange little boy. I don't like him.

 

inspired by Wallace Stevens' "The Plot Against The Giant"


End file.
